Playing With Murder
by locainlove
Summary: ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY! Kagome, a lawyer, thought that all was bad when she was given a mystery murder case. But she finds out that its not all that meets the eye. Her defendant was framed, and is now on death penalty. Can she save him before it's too lat


**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL! EAT COCONUTS AND CANDY! LOL!**

**This is a short chapter, and is total crap, but read it anyways! **

**Disclaimer: No, I dont own anything except for maybe the Japanese Alcatraz! Oh, and the guard..oh well, I could always make the people in my prison really hot and muscled guys...and I'll throw Inuyasha **very** sexy dark demon twin brother Kurayami! LOL!**

**Playing With Murder**

Two women were walking down a dark alley at two in the morning. They both had returned from dates with their boyfriends, well...it started with boyfriends, and ended with ex boyfriends.They didn't undertsand why they broke up with the hottest girls in the town, but hey, that's what they get for going out with gang leaders, notorious ones at that.

"Those damn fools! They don't know what they're missing!" One of the two girls hissed, not wanting to be too loud in such a silent place. The girl had shoulder length black hair that was tied up in a bun and red demonic eyes. She was beautiful, but cruel. Perfect for a gang leader, but seemingly not perfect enough.

"They're dog demons. What did you excpet from those bastards?" The other girl who had long black hair with a purple tint and cold chocolate brown eyes replied with an icy tone.

She might have said that her ex was a bastard, but she will get him back. Dammit, she _had_ to! For a notorious gang leader, she didn't even get a bang out of him! He had left her high and dry the whole time they had gone out, and she wont leave him alone until she got what she wanted.

The other girl, Kagura, agreed with her. She knew her friend's sitsuation but couldn't relate because she did get a bang out of her ex. And it was a very, very good bang...

The two girls continued walking down the alleyway, suddenly aware that it was way too quiet. It was an eerie quiet, one that would make you get goosebumps and feel uncomfortable. Suddenly, they heard soft foot steps behind them. They both turned around but saw nothing.

"Someone's following us, Kikyou." Kagura whispered into the other girl's ear. Kikyou nodded and looked around the deserted alleyway in case she saw something out of the ordinary. But everything seemed in place, nothing seemed peculiar. And that unnvered her. Yet after a few seconds, she shrugged it off and contiuned walking, Kagura in toe.

However, the two women heard the soft foot steps behind them again. They both stopped once more, the hairs at the back of their necks giving them a signal of the approaching danger in the area.

Everything then happened so fast...and the next thing they knew...

...was full of nothing...

**-XxX-**

A young lady in a gray business suit was walking down a corrider, trying to keep up with a guard infront of her. The lady had waist length raven hair and glistening chocolate brown eyes, her creamy skin made her glow amongst the dull gray and black of the prison she was in. Why was such a woman in such a dirty and disgusting place? The Japanese Alcatraz, that's what the young lady, Kagome, called it.

_How could anyone stand walking in here? _Kagome thought, cringing at the sight of a dead, rotting rat on the rough cement ground. The guard looked back at her and sighed. Another wimpy girl in the prison, but a beautiful one at that.

"Dont worry Ms. Higurashi, his cell is right up ahead through the metal doors. And it get's much more cleaner over there, too." Kagome voiced her thanks, grateful for that kind of information. There was no way in the seven hells that she was going to sit on a chair in a highly polluted area for over an hour.

Kagome soon decided that she couldn't bare the silence of the empty corrider, so she started up some small talk with the guard infront of her.

"So...tell me about the person I'm supposed to defend. Is he really as bad as it seems?"

By the looks of it, this place was heavily guarded. The metal doors promised no escape, the prison was surrounded with man eating shark infested waters, and this person's cell seemed to be very, very deep into the prison.

The guard clicked his tongue, trying to decide on what he should say about the person she was supposed to defend. What could he say? He was a bastard that deserved to die, that's all.

"Well, there isn't much to say. He's a half breed bastard that probably killed that poor woman and put the other one into a coma! He deseves to die, I dont know why they haven't killed him yet." The guard replied hostily, though his anger wasn't directed at Kagome.

The raven haired woman winced at the anger in the guard's voice and decided to stay quiet. Well, it turned out that the guard was biased, so she wouldn't get any help out of him.

_So much for starting a conversation. Surely this person cant be that bad. Yet again, he **was** a gang leader... _

Yes, her defendant was a notorious gang leader, one of the most infamous in Tokyo. He had a way with not getting caught, but there was nothing about murder in his records. Well, not by his hands of course, he might have had people do the killing.

But surely there were robberies, gang wars, having been arrested more than likely, shoot outs, and so much more that Kagome felt that she didn't have to read anything else to know that her defendant was gang related. But nothing said anything about murder.

_Well, why murder someone? I mean, it might seem logical at first but if you just try to get rid of the person that angered you, you're just taking the easy way out of the problem, not to mention ending the life of the woman **THAT **way was pointless. Geez, she probably didn't feel a thing! _Kagome thought.

But then she stopped her train of thoughts because it was leading to something that was totally against her career. Where in the world did Kagome learn how to correctly _murder_ someone!? She really had to stop accepting these kind of cases.

Finally, what seemed to be hours but only have been minutes later, Kagome and the guard infront of her arrived at a pair of huge metal doors. The doors had to be atleast 35 inches wide, no matter how many times you shoot it or try to blow it up, it will not penetrate.

Kagome gulped at the sight of the doors and patiently waited as the guard typed in a number of passwords in the security box.

"Right this way Ms. Higurashi." The guard opened the metal doors, looking a bit out of breath since the doors were so damn heavy, and gestured for Kagome to continue following him. The doors closed automatically with a loud click and Kagome briefly wondered why it didn't just open automatically as well. That was most likely another story.

Kagome was pleased to see that the guard was indeed correct in his previous words. The corrider that she was currently in looked almost completely sterile, and the walls were a plain white. So boring yet frightening, like a mental hospital. She couldn't even bare to stay in the corrider for more than a second without feeling a little out of character.

At the end of the corrider there was what seemed to be a two way mirror, seperating her from a sitting silver haired man.

This man intrigued Kagome. His hair color was a vibrant silverish white that reached up to his lower back, a color that seemed so natural yet inhuman. Well of course, he wasn't human, a half demon to be exact, but Kagome couldn't help but oggle.

In great contrast to the walls that kept the hanyou out of the world, the half demon was wearing a black prison uniform. Kagome couldn't help but oggle him again, even if it was just his upper back.

_Why cant I just see his lower back! Wait a second! Bad Kagome! He's a criminal! No perverted thoughts! _

But Kagome knew that she was kidding herself. So far by the looks of it, this gang leader looked gorgeous! Well, his hair was gorgeous. And it was now that Kagome noticed two twitching dog ears atop of his head. Oh how she wanted to touch them...

"I'll be leaving you here, ma'am, just like you requested. Are you sure you dont want anyone in here with you?" The guard asked, glaring angrily at the back of the supposed gang leader. Kagome looked back and forth between the two and nodded.

"I think I'll be fine. And please dont moniter our conversation, I dislike that." The guard nodded warily and walked away from the young lawyer. All Kagome heard to signify his leaving was the loud slam of the heavy metal doors.

Kagome then put all her attenton on the man about ten feet away from her. The gang leader had yet to face her, he was still staring at the blank wall, but she could tell that he knew she was there by the occasional twitch of his ears.

Kagome slowly walked up to a chair set for her and sat down. She waited for a few minutes until she gathered all her papers before she began questioning him. But it seemed that he was the first to question her.

"Why is a woman like you here?" His voice was slightly gruff, but a little worn out as if tired of everything that was going on. Kagome couldn't help but pity him, even if he was guilty.

"I'm your lawyer, Kagome Higurashi. You could call me Kagome if you'd like, what's your name?" She heard the hanyou scoff and that's when he actually turned around. It took all that Kagome had in her to not gasp.

His eyes were the most beautiful and exotic color that she had ever seen in her life. They were a vibrant molten gold, most likely in a melting pot because of all the emotions that they held. His eyes were a window to his soul, and Kagome couldn't exactly pin point what emotion he was feeling now since he wasn't so close to her. Oh how she wished he was.

"I dont need a fucking lawyer. I'm not going to get off death penalty anytime soon, why cant they fucking understand that!" The raven haired girl wondered who _they _were. Actually, she didn't want to know.

However, Kagome's eyes widened in anger with what he had said. "**Excuse **me? I'm just trying to help, or do you really want to die because of being a real dick headed jerk?"

"I dont care if I die or not! I dont value life! I could kill myself right now if I wanted!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"I sure as hell could try! And I'm not a dick headed jerk, you pussy faced wench!"

"Pussy faced wench? You're more of a dick head than I thought!"

The two were now standing closer to each other, the mirror being the only thing that stopped them from being nose to nose. The gang leader was glaring long and hard at Kagome, and the girl miraculously never wavered. She never backed down in any arguement, and she wasn't about to start with a jerk she just met.

"Inuyasha."

"Huh?" Kagome was thoroughly confused as to why he had said that.

"My name's Inuyasha." The gang leader, seemingly Inuyasha, said hotly and crossed his arms. Kagome ohed and took a seat when Inuyasha took his. The two stared at each other for a moment until Kagome felt very uncomfortable under his molten gaze.

"So..."

Everything suddenly became very awkward for the two in the cell. The silence ran through out the room and stilled both of their movements. The only thing the two did was stare at each other, silently wishing for the other to say something first. Finally, Inuyasha decided to be that person.

"Keh, whatever. What do you want from me, wench?"

Kagome blinked and suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be getting his alibi and any other information she could get out of him. She mumbled something that was incoherent to Inuyasha while she picked up the abandoned papers she had thrown on the floor during their dicked headed jerk and pussy faced wench fight had begun.

Once all the papers were all organized, Kagome sighed and turned to the hanyou. "Well, for starters, I need to ask you a few questions and then I need your alibi. I hope you know what an alibi is..."

"I aint a fucking retard, wench. And I'm not giving you an alibi." Kagome spluttered at this and stared at Inuyasha incredulously. Inuyasha seemed to not care about what he had said and instead stared back at Kagome defiantly.

"Is this about your pride and ego!? For godsakes Inuyasha, your life is at stake! Dont you want to be free like you once were? Or do you want to die because of something you never committed?"

"I told you, I dont value life. My life is a living hell. I _cant_ escape it. If you set me free, I'll have to go back to that other fucking life of mine! If you dont, well, I still suffer here. Maybe even more." Inuyasha noticed the confused look on Kagome's face and shook his head, smiling merriless to himself.

"You're sick, you're just a sick bastard...no wonder why everyone hates you here. When they look at you, they want you kill you. When they talk to you, they spit out words filled with venom, and now I know why. You're a sick bastard." Inuyasha growled to himself before sharply staring up at Kagome, his eyes set and lips trying not to curl back into a snarl.

"You think you know me. You think you know me so well that you could just waltz in here and start messing with my head. Well news flash **princess**, you dont know me, you dont know who I am, and you sure as hell dont live my life. **Stop** acting like you do and shut. The. Hell.** Up!"** Kagome winced at the volume of his voice and silently agreed to never anger him like she did just now. The way his eyes took on an evil glint did more than just frighten her. It damn well paralyzed her!

"I-I-"

"Forget it wench, just ask your stupid questions and leave me in peace. I aint giving you an alibi."

Kagome sighed in frustration and begged the gods why she had to have such a stubborn defendant. It was so easy to do! Just give her an alibi to show to the judge. Wasn't that simple? But no, this guy wanted to make things difficult for her. She was just doing her job!

"Fine! Fine! **Fine! **Just answer my questions honestly and I'll be out of here before you know it alright," Kagome saw Inuyasha nod before rolling his eyes and she had to bite back a comment, "first question: What were you doing on April 14, 2006 at 12:06 AM?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Just think back."

"Let's see...I was going home after a double date with my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, while my bastard of a half brother who had the other date left to his pent house."

"Uh huh, and your_ ex-_girlfriend's name is..."

"Correction: _was _Kikyou."

At that name, Kagome dropped the pen she was holding.

**A/N: Sorry, ended it here.**


End file.
